


A Terrible Flirt

by NTN13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Biting(mention), Bruises(mention), Dirty Talk, Flirting, Other, Pegging(mention), Rough sex(mention), Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NTN13/pseuds/NTN13
Summary: Nothing bad happened AU! Obito has discovered that it is easy to make his fellow jounin blush.





	A Terrible Flirt

Contrary to what many people thought Obito could handle flirting, it’s a game they played at the Uchiha compound – who could make the other one blush red faster, Obito always won and he loves to tease his fellow clan members. They tried teasing him about Rin, even throwing blows about Kakashi, but he has grown out of his crush or rather has accepted it to the point it was no longer embarrassing.

He shakes his head; they’ll have to try harder.

After the success at Kannabi Bridge, Kakashi became more open – less reserved around his teammates – which Obito thinks is great, people don’t see him as unreachable anymore and actually ask him for advice which puzzles Kakashi to no end.

Obito thinks his distress is cute, but that’s just him, though he hasn’t seen Kakashi lately since he’s been doing Anbu work – alas… he was hoping for a spar, but he supposes he could wait till he returned, sparing with Asuma got so predictable that it made him bored.

Rin is absolutely killing it in the medical field, succeeding above and beyond even Tsunade within the field. She’s usually at the hospital doing work and he didn’t want to bother her so he waits.

* * *

Gai had been the one to suggest it when everyone but Obito, due to some clan meeting he couldn’t skip but insisted they all go out without him, had gone out to eat and celebrate another peaceful year together in Konoha. Like every year, a tradition they made amongst themselves, there’s a challenge and this year’s challenge is the dumbest they’ve had.

“Has anyone seen Obito flustered since we became jounin?”

Rin pauses, looking through her memories. “No, actually… he hasn’t…”

“Exactly! It’s like the flames of youth have been wiped right out of him!” Fire blazing in his eyes. “It’s why it’s the perfect end of year challenge!”

Kurenai sweatdrops. “I don’t think we should bother him with that, besides isn’t that normal to grow out of such things?”

Asuma cackles. “I’m in, it could be interesting.”

Kakashi sighs. “Gai… I really don’t think, Obito, would appreciate us meddling in his business…”

“Do you think you’ll lose, Hatake?” Genma goaded, appealing to Kakashi’s competitive nature.

“You wish.” He retorts with a snort. “Besides Rin’s got an advantage.”

“Hey! He hasn’t blushed around me since we were chuunin!” Rin fires back. “Afraid you’re gonna loose to me, Hatake?”

“In your dreams, Nohara.”

Gai nods, thoughtfully. “Is everyone on board?”

They all nod, eyes glowing like the predators they are, ready to hunt their prey.

Operation make Uchiha Obito flustered is underway.

* * *

Asuma’s up first because he’s naturally funny and charming, bulky and muscled and tall, with a killer smile to boot – it makes Kurenai blush like a tomato without fail.

“Obito!” He beams at the Uchiha who promptly turns when his name is called.

He quirks a single eyebrow up, his lips impassive, his eyes focused solely on the taller man. “Asuma! How can I help you?”

“I just wanted to ask what the most beautiful man in the village is doing all alone on a Friday night.”

Obito looks at Asuma and grasps his hand with two of his, pulling it close to his chest which made Asuma fall forward so they’re looking at each other eye-to-eye. “I don’t know… what are you doing all alone on a Friday night, Asuma?”

His brain short-circuited. “Uh-well-uh…”

“Hmmmm?” Obito’s tone playful, before he purrs, dark and promising. “How can I be of service to you, Asuma?”

He blushes a dark red, unsure what to do, before he substitutes himself with a log.

* * *

“Asuma, what was that?”

He puts a hand to his rapidly beating heart, recalling the feel of his hand on Obito’s chest. “I don’t know… but it wasn’t good for my heart…”

Asuma is out.

* * *

Next is Kurenai, after the incident with Asuma she knows that Obito is an aggressive flirt which won’t work on her but she decides to try it on him.

“Hey, Obito can I speak with you? One ten to another?”

He smiles sweetly at her, open and truthful. “You’re an eleven, Kurenai, but continue.”

She is surprised by his statement. “R-really?”

“Yeah, you’re gorgeous, Kurenai! You have beautiful black hair that looks like it’s been spun using the night sky and eyes that glitter like rubies. Your wit is sharper than any knife I’ve ever seen and could cut down any man to the bone! You’re a gift that has been sent down by our lady Amaterasu herself, a goddess in human skin.” Obito chuckles, words dripping with honey. “I would gladly gift to you my very life if it means that I get to hold your hand just once, Kurenai.”

“Thank you, Obito.” She says, her face a bright tomato red before he even gets a chance to finish.

Kurenai admits defeat instantaneously, she’s never been good with flattery.

* * *

Genma tries after that but leaves in the same state as the others, a blushing mess.

“… I think… I think I have a crush on Obito now…”

“What?!”

* * *

Raidou tries by using camera tricks, but he’s left in a state of frozen panic.

“He called me a masterpiece.”

* * *

Iruka sees Obito playing with the kids one day and decides to try his luck.

“Hey, Obito!”

The Uchiha turns, smiling softly. “Hi, Iruka. How’s it going with the academy?”

“Good! Good! I have a question though Obito.”

“Yeah?”

“Did it hurt when you fell down from heaven?”

Obito beams and leans forward to whisper into Iruka’s ear. “The pain was worth it because I got to meet you, Iruka. I would gladly fall again and again if it means that I’ll meet you in every lifetime.”

He blushes red and runs back into the Academy building, leaving an amused Obito behind.

* * *

Gai fails spectacularly, refuses to tell them what happened, and runs around the village on his hands as a consequence for failing before he started and that leaves Rin and Kakashi.

Neither know where this Obito came from, but no matter what they did Obito remained oblivious.

Eventually enough became enough and they decided to challenge Obito to a spar which the Uchiha joyfully accepted.

They pin him down to the ground easily, years of being teammates makes it easy, his hands pinned above his head and his clothes in tatters – they thought the indecency would make Obito blush but instead he laughs, gleeful.

“Woah! You caught me.” His eyes filled with wonder and delight. “What are you two planning on doing to me?”

Rin sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. “We… didn’t think we’d have to go this far…”

Kakashi nods in agreement. “We actually just wanted to make you blush, but even partial public nudity doesn’t work on you.”

“Kakashi!”

“Are you a voyeur?”

“I don’t want to hear that from a closet pervert.” Obito retorts, fond. “Hmmmm… blush, huh… I bet I could make you two blush.”

Kakashi raises an eyebrow at the bound man. “Oh?”

Obito hums, contemplated, eyes going dark and his lips curving into a soft smile that promises sin. “Yeah. I think I can. You two up for it?”

Rin and Kakashi think Obito looks like a siren at that moment and they the helpless sailors lured to their deaths from his song. “Yes.”

“Hmmmm.” He laughs softly, eyes focused on them, utterly relaxed and pliant – exposing his pale, mark less, neck. “Are you two listening? I hope you are, because I’ll only say this once. I’d let you two do as you please with me, I’d let you break me and recreate me however you see fit. To leave marks on my flesh that are sure to scar over for everyone to see and leave bruises that are sure to bloom in whatever pattern you like. I’d let you fuck me, Rin – make me cry and scream from overstimulation – or would you rather me eat you out until you cum thrice before I even cum once? Kashi would like me to struggle as he takes me, loves a challenge, wouldn’t you darling? Throw me down on my hands and knees, no preparation at all, and make me take your entire cock. I’d be begging you to stop, crying and you’d just lick my tears, but you’d keep going and hit my prostate till I forgot about the pain and just take it like a good bitch. That I’m your bitch to breed how you see fit, too bad I’m a guy, I’m sure you’d knock me up right away. What do you think?”

They’re speechless and bright tomato red – they weren’t expecting dirty talk, that type of filth, to come out of sweet innocent Obito’s mouth – how the hell did he even know their kinks anyways?!

“Oh, you’re all so fun to tease.” He laughs, activating his sharingan and winks. “See you guys later.”

He disappears from the training ground leaving his flustered teammates behind, unable to get the image out of their heads.

If Obito appears looking like he’d been mauled by a pack of wild dogs the next day, multiple visible bite marks on his neck and bruises blooming a dark purple on his skin, no one says anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I often see fanfic and art where Kakashi and Rin are the suave ones (or just Rin) and Obito is the one who blushes and splutters and doesn't know what to do, thus this fic was born.


End file.
